Question: $h(n) = 5n$ $f(x) = 4x-h(x)$ $ f(h(9)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(9)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(9) = (5)(9)$ $h(9) = 45$ Now we know that $h(9) = 45$ . Let's solve for $f(h(9))$ , which is $f(45)$ $f(45) = (4)(45)-h(45)$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(45)$ $h(45) = (5)(45)$ $h(45) = 225$ That means $f(45) = (4)(45)-225$ $f(45) = -45$